


Curiosity

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Explanations, First Kiss, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Taboo, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after waking up on Earth, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker learn of one way humans show affection and decide to try it for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Finally, some time off, Sideswipe thought to himself as his tyres spun smoothly on the blacktop beneath him. They’d been on this strange organic planet for a little over a month now, and most of the time he’d been either fighting or getting his audios chewed off – not literally – by their Chief Medical Officer as he pieced him back together again, which left little time for exploring.

So when the leaders of both factions finally came to the conclusion that neither party would be leaving Earth any time soon and had declared a temporary stalemate, the first thing Optimus Prime had done was send some of his troops out on much-needed leave. The purpose of this exercise, or so Prowl had briefed them, was not just to rest and have a bit of fun, but also for them to go out and gather knowledge about their current foster home, since they were all going to be stuck there for a very long time. 

Sideswipe didn’t mind. At least it allowed him to spend some time with his twin in a setting that didn’t require them to dodge laser fire every three to five cycles – or minutes as they were called here. Sunstreaker had suggested they check out one of the human towns, that was only a few miles’ drive from the Ark. Sideswipe had agreed, and they had set out that morning. 

Prowl had warned them about keeping to the speed limits while around the natives, but had not said anything about empty country roads, so the two were currently tearing it up along the highway, feeling the wind whistle past their sleek, low-slung Lamborghini alt modes.

According to Teletran’s database, their alt forms were exotic, highly-prized, highly expensive sports cars, so in a way it sort of made sense to Sideswipe that Sunstreaker would want to go into the middle of a human settlement and show off to them. It was fine with him as long as they just looked and didn’t touch. He was in simply no mood to break up a fight between his brother and an organic creature 1/2oth his size. Besides, he really didn’t want to have to explain to a command why Sunstreaker stepped on a squishy.

A cloud of dust clogged his air-filters for a moment, causing him to choke and realize that Sunstreaker had pulled ahead of him by a good body length, and he gunned his engine to catch up to the yellow sports car.

“About time,” Sunstreaker said. “The frag were you doing back there?”

“Just thinking, that’s all,” Sideswipe replied. “Sunny, don’t hurt any humans when we’re in town, alright?”

“Sideswipe, believe me, I wouldn’t dream of touching them.”

“Ah, well that’s good then.”

“I mean, can you imagine how hard it is to clean all that organic crap off your armor once it dries?”

Sideswipe laughed. “Nice to know you care so much about this planet’s inhabitants,” he dead-panned.

“Well I AM an Autobot, and I do go out there risking my life and immaculate paint-job to make sure they get to sleep well at night, so the least these little squishies can do is admire me for all my hard work.”

The red twin chuckled, far too used to his brother’s moments of ego to let it bother him or think it incredulous. It was just how Sunstreaker was, it was how he dealt with what they had to do on a daily basis. And truth be told, Sunstreaker was indeed a damn fine-looking mech, so he had every right to boast about it.

“Just don’t do anything that’s gonna get our afts hauled into Prowl’s office okay? I don’t wanna spend all my time off locked up in the brig with you.”

“Who said you need to be locked up for something I did?”

“C’mon Sunny, we both know how much you hate being alone.”

“You hate it, too.”

“Then I guess we share the punishment, but I’d rather there not be any in the first place, so just watch the temper okay? Besides, you may as well start getting used to the humans, we’re gonna be stuck with them for a while.”

“Oh fine, I’ll tolerate them, but they’d better not try to touch me with any crap on their hands.”

“That’s my Sunny.” Sideswipe drew up alongside him and revved his engine in a show of fondness.

“Watch it, you’re kicking up flint onto my finish,” the yellow mech swerved away a little. “And we’re reaching the town so you’d better get behind me and reduce speed. We can play with their traffics and speeding laws another day.”

“Yeah, like on the last day of leave or something.”

Sideswipe was not spurned by his brother’s supposed brush-off. Rather, he understood perfectly what it meant. There was no need to state the obvious around each other when they knew exactly every word that was not being said. Besides, Sideswipe was possessive of his brother, and if Sunstreaker’s remarks and attitude pushed others away, well then, it just meant that there was more for him, and he rarely, if ever, felt like sharing his twin with anyone.

They cruised into town at an easy pace – fast enough to keep them satisfied, but not fast enough for any of the human authorities to bust them for speeding. Sure enough, heads turned and people gaped to see the two primary-colored sports cars zipping down their streets as if they owned the place, and Sideswipe got just as many stares as Sunstreaker did. 

“Probably never seen anything as gorgeous as me before,” Sunstreaker remarked as one man ventured to the edge of the road to snap a picture while they were stopped at a set of traffic lights.

“Yeah, well you’re not the only one getting the attention,” Sideswipe added.

“Nice to know you can hold your own with me, bro.”

“I can always hold my own with you.”

The lights changed and they cruised off again, taking their time to do a little sight-seeing of their own. To Sunstreaker’s delight, he found a carwash and insisted on trying it out. Sideswipe grumbled good-naturedly, but agreed to follow him. Besides, he figured maybe it was about time he had a proper wash. While he wasn’t as self-conscious as his twin, he did like to look good on occasion, so since they were in town and the carwash conveniently there… why the frag not?

An hour later, the two emerged gleaming and glossier than they had been when they’d first arrived. This was the first time the men on duty had ever gotten to work on a Lamborghini, and finding out that they were Autobots on top of it, had thrown in a free wax-job as well, prompting Sunstreaker to remark that at least some humans knew a good thing when they saw it.

But as the saying went: all good things had to come to an end, and so it eventually did. Once the novelty of seeing these two exotic sports cars wore off, people simply went back to their usual lines, leaving the twins all but forgotten by the time evening rolled around.

“Guess we’ve worn out our welcome,” Sideswipe commented. “Which may not be a bad thing considering I’m kinda worn out myself. Maybe we should stop for a break before we start our drive back home.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Sunstreaker agreed. “Follow me, I thought I spotted a good place to park where we wont be disturbed.”

The spot turned out to be a simple parking lot under a few trees that overlooked a man-made pond, and the twins stopped there to rest and admire the scenery. For a while they just sat in silence, each lost in his own thoughts as the minutes ticked by slowly. Neither was in a particular hurry to get back, but both knew they had to at some point.

Then, just as Sideswipe was about to suggest that they get moving again, they noticed a pair of humans walking towards a small bench set under one of the trees. The pair were a young male and female walking side-by-side with their hands clasped around each other’s. they sat down on the bench together, and the male pulled the female’s head closer to his.

As the twins continued to watch them rather curiously, they saw the humans’ mouths touch and press against each other’s and this was followed by soft noises that seemed to indicate that the two got some sort of pleasure out of this strange activity.

“Sunny, what are those humans doing?” Sideswipe asked.

“The Pit if I know,” Sunstreaker replied. “I’ve never seen humans do that before.”

“Well, it sounds like they’re enjoying it, whatever it is. I’m going to ask them.”

Before Sunstreaker could stop him, Sideswipe had transformed and crossed the small patch of grass that separated the parking lot from the pond and bench on which the humans were seated. Seeing him coming, the couple quickly sprang apart looking terrified, the male putting himself in front of the female.

“You’re one of those alien robots,” he said. “Stay back!”

“Hey, calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m one of the good guys,” Sideswipe replied.

The female pointed over his shoulder. “There’s another one.”

Sideswipe glanced back and saw that Sunstreaker had come up behind him. “Oh don’t worry, he’s harmless, too. We didn’t meant to scare you or anything, we just wanted to know what you were doing.”

“What we were doing?” the male echoed.

“With your mouths, just now,” Sunstreaker added. “You had them pressed together.”

“I think he’s referring to us making out,” the female told the male, then looked at the twins. “It’s called a kiss.”

“A… kiss…” Sideswipe tested the word.

“Yes,” she answered. “Its something you do to show someone you love them.”

Sunstreaker tilted his head. “Can you show us how it’s done?”

The male looked a little taken aback. “Y-you want us to show you how to kiss?”

“Well yeah,” Sideswipe said. “It seemed nice.”

“I don’t know… I mean, you’re a robot.”

“Oh c’mon,” the female said. “What’s wrong with teaching them, and you get to kiss me in the process right? Not like they’re asking you to kiss them.”

“Guess not. Well, its not really that hard… you have to, uh… here, like this…”.

\----------

Once back at the Ark that night and in the safety of the room they shared, Sideswipe turned to his brother who was seated on the lower of the two bunks and polishing a forearm.

“Hey Sunny, being brothers means we love each other right?” he asked.

“I suppose,” Sunstreaker replied. “Why?”

“Does that mean we could kiss? Since, y’know, love and all, and the humans did say that a kiss was something you gave to someone you loved very much.”

“Yeah, what are you getting at?”

“So could we try? A kiss I mean?”

Sunstreaker considered this, then subspaced his cloth. “Alright, come over here.”

Sideswipe sat down beside his brother and faced him. “Okay, so we just have to press our mouths together right?”

“Pretty much.”

“Here goes then.”

They leaned in closer and each carefully pressed his mouth to the other’s, their optics locked and watching to see if there were any signs of discomfort. Metal scraped softly against metal as they fidgeted a bit, then after a few moments they pulled back.

“Okay, that just felt weird,” Sunstreaker said.

“Maybe we’re not doing it right,” Sideswipe said. “I remember they tilted their heads a little. Something like this….”

He reached up with both hands and gently cupped Sunstreaker’s face, carefully angling his head before moving closer once more.

“They also had their arms around each other, like so.” 

Sunstreaker took one of his brother’s arms and put it around him before wrapping his own arms around Sideswipe’s waist. Sideswipe’s other hand stayed where it was – resting on Sunstreaker’s cheek – as the red mech angled his head opposite to the yellow’s and moved even closer.

“I think they also had their visual sensors off,” Sunstreaker murmured, dimming his own as he felt Sideswipe’s mouth brush against his.

Sideswipe did likewise, just as he felt his mouth close gently over Sunstreaker’s and Sunstreaker’s over his. The yellow mech applied just the slightest bit of pressure, pulling back just slightly before moving in again. Metal scraped lightly on metal again, giving off a slight spark or two as the pair found a rhythm, and sending a few pleasant tingles through their tactile sensors.

“Mmm,” Sideswipe sighed as they paused and broke off for a moment to switch the angle of their heads. “Feels good.”

“Yeah, it does.” Sunstreaker draped one arm around Sideswipe’s neck. “Shall we keep going?”

“Please,” Sideswipe replied.

Their optics dimmed again as their mouths gently touched, and it wasn’t long before they settled into a steady rhythm once more, slowly building up a sense of pleasure that soon began to filter throughout their frames. Sunstreaker pulled Sideswipe’s body flush against his, increasing the depth of their kisses and sighing contently as Sideswipe again re-aligned their heads, this time without breaking the contact of their mouths.

His hand left Sunstreaker’s cheek and traveled up to softly stroke one of his helm crests, causing the yellow mech to moan into the kiss, sending a delicious vibration through Sideswipe’s mouth – one that he wanted to feel again, and soon. His fingers stroked down the gentle curve of the crest and Sunstreaker moaned again, louder this time, sending an even stronger vibration that made Sideswipe’s entire face tingle.

It was at this point that there came a light tap on the door, just before it slid open to admit their human friend Spike. The boy stepped inside, then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Twins.

“Oh, my God! You’re BROTHERS!!!” he yelled once he finally found his voice.

The pair broke off their kiss and turned to face the young human, who seemed to have a look on his face that was part shock and part… something else.

“Yeah… and?” Sideswipe asked, not really happy about being interrupted in the middle of this fun activity with his twin.

“Y-You were… kissing! Each other!!”

“So? What’s wrong with that?” Sunstreaker asked, frowning. “It’s some thing you humans do to show someone you love them, right?”

“Well… yeah… but brothers don’t do that kind of thing.”

“Then what do they do?” Sideswipe asked.

“I don’t know, but they don’t just go around kissing each other like that. It’s… it’s wrong!”

“Why is it wrong?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Sideswipe frowned now. “Its wrong to want to show your brother you love him?”

Spike sighed. “Look, I don’t know how to explain it, but just don’t do it again, okay. Over here it’s just wrong to kiss your brother like that, and its kind of disgusting.”

“Disgusting?” Sunstreaker’s voice was low and dangerous. So that’s what that look had been about.

“So showing my brother that I love him is disgusting now?” Sideswipe’s voice, though not as dangerous-sounding as his brother’s, had nonetheless taken on a slight edge.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Spike protested. “Oh forget it. Just forget I came here.” He turned and stalked out of the room.

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. These humans were strange. Yet neither of the two moved to resume their kiss. Sideswipe slowly disentangled himself from Sunstreaker’s embrace and got off the berth, moving to pull himself up onto the bunk above. Sunstreaker watched him.

“He didn’t get to you, did he?” the yellow mech asked.

“No, but what if he was right? What if what we were doing was….”

“It didn’t feel wrong,” Sunstreaker said.

“No, it didn’t. it felt quite nice, actually, but maybe we shouldn’t do it again till we find out a little more about it. Maybe it’s not as simple as it seems to be.”

“Or maybe it is.”

“Let’s just wait till we get some proper information, okay?”

Sunstreaker lay down on his bunk with a bit of a huff. “Fine.”

Sideswipe gave a small sigh and hopped onto his berth. “Goodnight, Sunny.”

“Whatever.”

\----------

“So Spike told me he saw you and Sunstreaker kissing the other day.”

Sideswipe blinked and looked down to see Sparkplug – Spike’s father – standing at his feet. “Uh… yeah… he did. Apparently he thought it was wrong and disgusting. Sunstreaker’s been mad with me since then.”

“I see.”

“I don’t really understand what’s so bad about it.”

Sparkplug rubbed the back of his head. “Well, it’s just a little complicated to explain, possibly because your definition of ‘brother’ is somewhat different from ours, and you boys probably don’t have the same taboos that we humans have.”

“Well, could you explain why humans think it’s so wrong to kiss your brother? something beyond what Spike said?”

Sparkplug chuckled as he climbed onto a seat opposite the red warrior. “I feel as if I’m giving Spike the Talk all over again, but okay. See, a lot of it has to do with how humans reproduce.”…

A considerable while later, Sparkplug was done, and Sideswipe began to wonder if the way his head felt now was the same way Prowl’s felt whenever he came across something that didn’t make sense.

“So what has all that got to do with us?” he asked the man.

“I don’t know really. Maybe nothing since you guys don’t procreate like we do. All the same, you might not want to do it in public. What you do in your own room however, is none of my business, or anyone else’s.”

“Thanks Sparkplug. Guess I should go find Sunny now and work things out.”

“Good idea. And Sideswipe, I’m sorry if what Spike said upset you. He’s a good kid, really. That just caught him off-guard.”

The red mech nodded. “Apology accepted.”

\---------------

…. He found Sunstreaker a while later, outside the Ark with Jazz at their mock firing range, both mechs indulging in blowing the bits out of some hapless rocks. They turned to see him coming, and Sunstreaker frowned. Sideswipe never faltered. He marched right up to his brother, held his shoulders and kissed him soundly.

Sunstreaker let out a muffled gasp of surprise before returning it despite himself. Jazz mentioned something about hearing Prowl calling for him and ran off, leaving the Twins to their own devices.

“I thought you didn’t want us to do that again?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Yeah, but I figured that since we’re not humans, why should we care about what they think? Not like we’re forcing them to watch. Besides, I like showing my brother that I love him.”

“So do I.” Sunstreaker leaned and kissed him again. “Though now that Jazz has seen us, he’s probably gonna want to learn how to do it as well.”

 

~END.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that the War Dawn episode tells us that Transformers already know what a kiss is, but for the purpose of this story, let's assume that they don't, 'k?


End file.
